This invention relates to a multiline plasma charge transfer panel and to a method and means for operating the device.
Devices of the general type referred to are described in Coleman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,600, dated Dec. 25, 1973, entitled "Plasma Charge Transfer Device". Such devices generally comprise a channel containing an ionizable medium, particularly an ionizable gas such as neon and nitrogen. The channel is defined within a walled structure, and for display purposes, at least one wall is formed of a transparent material. An input electrode is provided at one end of the device, and transfer electrodes are located in opposite, alternate positions along a line extending along the channel. By applying potential differences between the oppositely positioned electrodes, the gas is ionized, and light emission occurs. By applying the potential differences in proper sequence, and particularly through the utilization of a plurality of channels, light displays of numbers, letters, or other patterns can be realized. The arrangement permits shifting of the displays along the length of the devices, and holding of the displays in position when so desired.
Craycraft U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,409, dated Sept. 27, 1977, and entitled "Load and Hold System for Plasma Charge Transfer Devices" describes a system wherein information previously loaded into a device can be retained while new information is loaded into the device: the previously loaded information is shifted along the device in synchronism with the information being newly loaded. The system involves the circulation of charges at a holding location in a fashion such that a display or other function can be achieved and subsequently shifted. The technique particularly involves circulating of charges between at least four sequentially positioned transfer electrodes whereby the charges can be efficiently held for a desired period of time and thereafter shifted. New charges are then loaded without the need for reloading of any previously introduced charges.